


Cupcakes

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Series: What we have is enough [7]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Baking, Cute Kids, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: Sungjae gets upset by Jiwon having to go to work but fortunately, baking serves as a good distraction.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: What we have is enough [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Cupcakes

“No!” Hanbin startled at the piercing yell and he was instantly on his feet, tucking Sunhyo close to his chest.

“Sungjae, I have to go.” Hanbin rounded the corner and a small smile formed on his lips as he saw Sungjae wrapped around Jiwon’s leg, “I’ll be back tonight, I just have to go to work.”

“No!” Sungjae yelled and Hanbin felt his smile fall, the boy sounded genuinely distraught.

“Sungjae-” Jiwon sighed and kneeled down and the little boy let go of his leg only to throw his arms around his middle, doing it with so much force that Jiwon fell flat on his butt, “I promise I’ll be back in no time. You, Sunhyo and Hanbin will play and have so much fun today. I just have to go to work”

“No.” Sungjae said, shaking his head where it was burrowed in Jiwon’s chest, “People don’t come back from work.”

_ Oh. _

Jiwon looked up at him with the saddest expression he had ever seen and Hanbin saw the way Jiwon tightened his embrace around Sungjae. His parents had died in a car accident coming back from work, the last memory the little boy had of them was probably them saying goodbye that morning. 

“Sungjae-” Hanbin said softly and shuffled over to them, kneeling down, “what if I tell you we can call Jiwon a couple times today and he’ll let us know when he’s coming back. Would that make you feel better?”

Sungjae leaned away from Jiwon slightly to look over at him and Hanbin’s heart broke when he saw those teary eyes and red face.

“I promise you Sungjae, I will come back.” Jiwon said, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears on his cheeks, “I’ll pick up some nice food on the way back too.”

“But-” Sungjae sniffled, “what if you don’t?”

“I will, I never break a promise.” Jiwon said softly.

“We’ll have so much fun today Sungjae, just the three of us-” Hanbin tried, “We can even watch some TV if you’d like.”

Sungjae still looked a bit uncertain but eventually he gave a small nod and backed away from Jiwon and Hanbin reached over with his free hand to pull him to his side, wrapping it around the small boy. Sungjae naturally leaned into him but his eyes were trained on Jiwon who was standing up. 

“I love you Sungjae.” Jiwon said and ruffled his hair quickly before pulling on his coat, “You have to have a lot of fun today and tell me all about it when I get back, okay?”

“Okay.” Sungjae mumbled.

“Promise?” Jiwon asked.

“Yeah. I promise.”

  
  


It took some time - and a whole lot of begging - to get Sungjae to stop sitting in front of the door and come join Hanbin in the living room. There were toys strewn all over the floor from the night before but they went untouched as Sungjae stayed snuggled up next to Hanbin. Sunhyo was sitting in his lap and she looked over at her brother with a concerned look on her face - Hanbin wasn’t sure if it was even possible for her to have any comprehension about her brother’s mental state but he’d like to think she understood. 

There was a movie playing on the TV but Sungjae didn’t seem to be watching it, instead, his gaze kept flicking towards the hall and it made Hanbin’s heartstrings tug painfully. It hadn’t crossed either Hanbin or Jiwon’s mind that Sungjae would have become so upset and he had no idea how to fix it. But he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

“Hey Sungjae-” Hanbin spoke up and the boy looked at him, sniffling slightly as he did, “how about we bake something?”

It took a minute for Sungjae to answer but when he did it was softly spoken, “Cupcakes?”

“Sure!” Hanbin said happily and stood up with Sunhyo on his hip and held out a hand for Sungjae to grab. 

Once in the kitchen, Hanbin placed Sunhyo on the highchair and made sure she had something to play with before grabbing a stool for Sungjae to climb up on. Hanbin thanked his lucky stars that he’d thought to buy some cupcake mix a while back. 

Sungjae was surprisingly orderly in the kitchen and was very careful with all the ingredients Hanbin portioned for him to pour in the mixing bowl. Noticing new habits in the kids always gave Hanbin a warm feeling and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning when he noticed Sungjae’s tongue poking out slightly in concentration as he whisked the batter. 

Pouring the batter into the muffin pan was a bit of an ordeal though, as Sungjae insisted he’d help and quite a bit of it ended up on the counter. But neither Hanbin or Sungjae were particularly upset about it as they scraped it up with their fingers for a taste. 

As the cupcakes were baking Hanbin heated up some leftovers for them to have as lunch and fortunately both the kids were very hungry and ate without complaint - Hanbin didn’t get much time himself to eat as he tried to feed Sunhyo while also keeping up with the five year old’s conversation. But all in all, it was a successful meal and Hanbin took Sunhyo to her bed for a nap. 

They whipped up the frosting as the cupcakes cooled and set about decorating at the dinner table. Sungjae’s tongue once again showing itself as his brows furrowed in concentration. Hanbin probably would have been able to decorate all the cupcakes in like fifteen minutes but this activity wasn’t for him to show off, it was for Sungjae. 

“That one is really pretty.” Hanbin praised the mess of a cupcake Sungjae was decorating and the boy smiled up at him.

“This one is for Jiwon!” 

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” Hanbin chuckled, knowing that he definitely would, both the kids had Jiwon completely wrapped around their fingers - they had Hanbin too.

Sungjae demanded that they’d give Jiwon a call but before they rang him up he gave Hanbin the firm instruction to keep the cupcakes a secret because  _ It’s a surprise! Surprises are the best!  _

Unfortunately Jiwon couldn’t stay on the call for too long as he had a meeting to attend but Sungjae was pleased nonetheless. They played for a while in the living room and Hanbin was glad the boy was feeling better than he had that morning. When Sunhyo woke up from her nap, Sungjae decided it was movie and snuggle time and they curled up on the couch together. 

Hanbin looked down at his two kids and smiled fondly at the sight, Sungjae’s eyes were glued to the screen but he was letting Sunhyo play with his hands and the little girl giggled at nothing. They were such happy kids despite their sad circumstances and Hanbin was so glad that he and Jiwon would be able to ensure that they’d have nothing but happy times ahead of them. 

Sungjae was nodding off when the front door opened and he was instantly on his feet, stumbling his way to the hall and Hanbin heard the screech of happiness and Jiwon’s rumbling laughter. It was a noise he’d happily get used to - and maybe he was looking forward to a time when he’d get the same welcome home. 

Seeing Jiwon walk in with Sungjae on his hip was also something he’d be happy to get used to. He sat himself down on the couch next to Hanbin and pressed a kiss to his cheek as he stoked the top of Sunhyo’s head gently. The four of them sat there watching the ending of the movie in comfort and Hanbin almost felt his eyes well up at how happy he was. 

“You kept your promise.” Sungjae whispered into Jiwon’s chest as the ending credits rolled.

“Of course I did.” Jiwon mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around the boy, “Now it’s your turn.”

“Huh?” Sungjae looked at him confused.

“You promised you’d tell me all about your day remember?” 

Sungjae looked at Hanbin, eyes wide with excitement before looking back at Jiwon, exclaiming loudly, “Cupcakes!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And come talk to me on twitter:  
> [@Ebbzon1](https://twitter.com/Ebbzon1)  
> I also have a curioscat:  
> [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://curiouscat.me/EbbaTriesToWrite)


End file.
